1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an electrically charged particle, an electrically charged particle, electrophoretic dispersion liquid, an electrophoretic sheet, an electrophoretic device and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
It has been generally known that particles move (migrate) in fluid by coulomb force when an electric filed is applied to a dispersion system in which the particles are dispersed in the fluid, and this phenomenon is called electrophoresis. An electrophoretic display device which utilizes the electrophoresis to display desired information (image) has recently attracted attention as a new display device.
The electrophoretic display device has features of a display memory property where a voltage is not applied, a wide viewing angle, a high-contrast display at low power consumption, and so on.
In addition, the electrophoretic display device has another feature that it has a lower impact on viewer's eyes compared to light emitting display devices including a cathode-ray tube display because the electrophoretic display is a non-light emitting device.
As one type of the electrophoretic display device, a micro-capsule type electrophoretic display device has been known. JP-A-2003-66494 is an example of related art. The example discloses an example of the micro-capsule type electrophoretic display device that has a pair of substrates having electrodes, a plurality of microcapsules in which electrophoretic particles and a liquid dispersion medium are enclosed, and binder members that fix the microcapsules onto each substrate.
In the electrophoretic display device disclosed in the example, organic or inorganic particles and particles to which a charge control agent (CCA) is added are used as the electrophoretic particles. However, it is difficult to obtain electrophoretic particles with sufficiently large electric charge and they are not sensitive enough to an electric field. Accordingly, a relatively large electric field is required to move the electrophoretic particles effectively and this results in a large power consumption of the electrophoretic display device.